The choice of a life time
by Demonshadows
Summary: after the sealing the third made a choice that changed naruto's life from birth, but was it to help him or to damn him? no YAOI. Narutox? readers decide.


**Demonshadows: Yo I wanted to do another story so yeah but this might be a one-shot. Also Since Naruto graduated the gennin exams on his third try I am guessing that he would be sixteen and his teammates in the anime would be thirteen. So yeah he will be sixteen. **

**Summary: Fear of humans has destroyed more lives than revive it. And with this fear the village of the leaf threw the boy in the deepest part of the leaf village hoping to forget the tragedy that was the Kyuubi. **

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

The life of a jinchuuriki is a hard one, a life in death, with death around you in life. Humans live in fear at the power of a jinchuuriki, the potential of a jinchuuriki and of course the purpose of a jinchuuriki. Weapons of death was the design of every jinchuuriki and their purpose was always clear but it always seemed that the "perfect weapons" would snap under the intense emotional stress but when the third shinobi war ended there was no real purpose for them anymore, so when the most powerful of the demons The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked and was sealed into a child, the newly re-reinstated third Hokage had the child of his successor locked into the deepest, darkest corner of the leaf. The infamous maximum security prison of the leaf located under the Hokage tower which traveled down hundreds of stories holding many of the leaf's most dangerous enemies and the child was sent to the bottom most cell which was a dark cavern that was shrouded in darkness that now contained a crib and the crying Jinchuuriki that was now condemned to a life in darkness.

/ sixteen years later /

Tsunade wouldn't really say she was great or anything a great gambler but she was the fifth hokage and she had an urgent matter she needed to resolve. Today she had found out that the leaf had a jinchuuriki but that is all she knew. After learning about the jinchuuriki she wanted to know more and she also wanted to know if he would be a valuable asset to the village. Currently she was riding In a new invention recently introduced to the leaf the elevator down to the last cell numbered 999999999. The thing finally stopped making Tsunade let out a sigh in relief as she felt the surprisingly cool air of the prison. Tsunade took in a deep breath of air and stuck out her chest in an effort to make her look bigger than she really was and give her a feeling of confidence. She looked down the dark corridors and solidified her resolve before starting the trip to one of the most potential threats to all humanity in one cell. She imagined him to be a giant beast with no I.Q whatsoever and had no humanity whatsoever. boy was she in for a surprise.

/ An hour later /

Tsunade had six tick marks on her head as she finally found the massive door leading to the jinchuuriki cell. Already she could feel an oppressive aura coming from behind the giant double steel slab doors which were locked by sixteen metal bars placed horizontally across the doors that sealed the doors closed with hydraulic locks. She sighed again thinking " _If his aura is this huge outside of his cell, then he must be truly monstrous." _Tsunade put a hand on the cold doors as if to feel for any hidden items before remembering that she needed to do the necessary hand signs to unseal the doors. She moved back a few feet and put her hands together in the seal of the a tiger and she steadily started to go through multiple signs I different order, all the while thinking " _this better be worth it because if it isn't I am going to kill Shizune." _finally she came to a stop on the seal of a snake and slammed her hand on the hidden seal making it glow a pale blue before it faded to nothing. Tsunade sweat dropped and sighed at the assumed failure and turned around ready to start the long trip back but was stopped as she heard the hiss of the hydraulic locks releasing and the hidden clangs of metal locks being turned and released.

After the loud cranks and clangs finally stopped she watched in amazement as the steel doors finally released their steel grip on their privacy and opened up to a bright white room. Tsunade finally understood how the air could be cold because the air coming out of the gigantic cell was cold, and layered with a suffocating presence. She put on a neutral face and with a purposeful stride walked into the cold cell. As the blinding light of the cell started to settle Tsunade finally saw where she was and how the occupant of the cell or cavern was contained.

He was a teenager with smoothed blond gelled hair in a business like manner, eyes that held intelligence and barely contained disgust, a smooth, sleek, clean shaven, slightly tanned face with three whisker marks on his cheeks which oddly made him look exotic, unique and strangely handsome. He stood at six foot two with an athletic looking body and he was clothed in a plain white shirt, pure white pants and a pair of white sandals. But the strangest thing she found about him is that he was surrounded by a tall cube, glass like structure ( imagine Hannibal lectors cage in the movie) and the cage was filled with drawings of people, plans, jutsu theories and all sorts of things but one picture was more common than others and that was of a beautiful woman with flame like hair that fell below her seemingly sexy wide hips, a beautiful short kimono that was crimson mixed with white and had three little white foxes chasing each other at the bottom of her kimono. She also had delicate red eyes that seemed to draw her in and hypnotize her, porcelain smooth skin that seemed as soft as silk, a body that "she" would kill for complete with DD-cup breasts, wide hips a skinny stomach and legs that went on for miles and miles…

The jinchuuriki stepped in front of the picture she was looking at and said in a deep masculine voice " you've come to see me not my drawings." Tsunade instantly looked up into his eyes and suddenly felt as small as she was compared to him but she didn't let that daunt her as she said " I am the newly appointed hokage of the leaf and I have come to see the leaf's jinchuuriki." The jinchuuriki's eyes widened in humor as he said "so the old man has finally died then." Tsunade nodded and asked " how did you know?" the young teenager nodded and said " you don't want to know what I feel or what I feel. You are here to find out if I am a possible asset to the village, which I feel that I could be but the fact that I don't want to help a village willing to throw a baby into the darkest and coldest part of the village in an attempt to rid themselves of the Kyuubi." The teen's eyes hardened as he said " quid pro quoi Tsunade give me something I want and I will help you." Tsunade frowned and said " I can't let you out, who knows what you'll do."

The teen chuckled darkly and said " if you want me as an asset than of course." The teen turned and walked to the woman's picture and put his hands behind his back and asked " have you ever wondered what it would be like to be cut off from the world? Have you ever felt the cold loneliness of being trapped in a prison with only the company of scrolls and a woman who is only in your dreams?" Naruto turned to her with a freezing wind crashing into her and said " I want to finally see the world Tsunade." Tsunade


End file.
